


Birthday Anxiety (On Anxiety's Birthday)

by LeafHatesPears



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bc technically virgil's "birthday" is the day thomas and roman tried to get rid of him, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, and a little mentioned Logicality, and i love him, and that' the day we decided was his birthday?, because it's virgil's birthday, but still, funny story; when i typed that ao3 suggested "no lesbians die", i mean; mood, i thought i might write some, lucky enough his favourite prince can fix it... with a scented candle, no beta we die like men, no wonder he feels bad, t-rated bc of some bleeped swearing, which is true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafHatesPears/pseuds/LeafHatesPears
Summary: Virgil hates the 19th of December, so his loyal prince tries (and initially fails) to cheer him up a little bit.This is completely self-indulgent, but I'm sure you can still enjoy it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 36





	Birthday Anxiety (On Anxiety's Birthday)

It was that awful time of year again.  
People who's birthday is in late December never have it easy, as everyone is stressed out about the holidays and shit, but for Virgil it was even worse than that.  
Noone can pinpoint the exact day of when Thomas developed fears and anxiety, so the fanders had started celebrating his birthday on the day "Taking on ANXIETY with Lilly Singh!!" came out. Kind of a sweet gesture in theory, but really hard on him in practise. Said video only served to remind him how he was nothing but a thorn in Thomas' side for the majority of his life.  
Sure, he might have changed, but that didn't change the past. That didn't change his function.

Bravery my ass.

He tried falling asleep again, but of course his mind wouldn't let him rest for one f*cking night. So he pulled on his onesie (sleeping in too many clothes was too risky, he might strangle himself to death), did his eyeshadow (just in case Logan got up at 5am again) and wandered down the stairs.  
He'd rather eat breakfast before Patton was up, as he'd probably smother him with love and affection that would only remind him of how little he deserved either of these things. At least the nerd rarely spoke in the morning. Unless his bubbly bouncy boyfriend was up, Logan unsually reserved all kinds of comments for after breakfast.

The kitchen was dark, so Virgil felt safe enough to hop onto the counter and eat some cereal out of the box. That way he wouldn't leave traces like used bowls. He just wanted to consume enough nutrients to last him for the next fourteen hours and spend the rest of the day cooped up in his room.  
But no such luck. As soon as he sat down, pack of cereal in his hand, he was swooped up and spun around. If they wouldn't all live in Thomas' head, he was sure people would've heard his screech up in Canada.

"What the - Roman, let me go, you f*cking idiot! I'm spilling cereal everywhere!"

Meanwhile Roman was singing Happy Birthday and Virgil was getting dizzy. And confused.

"Why are you even up this early? You're usually insisting on your beauty sleep, and I'm not sure you can afford to miss a second of it."  
"Oh, shut up, Birthday Boy." 

Finally, finally (!) Roman let him down, but now it was Virgil's time to hold onto those weirdly muscular arms of his (did Roman work out? was that important at all?) in order to not fall over and lay there, in the kitchen, between a LOT of cereal, until the end of the day.

"As a matter of fact, I know you have a problem going to sleep when you are troubled with bad thoughts, and I also know you hate your "birthday", and it doesn't take glasses and a bowtie to figure you wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. So I stayed up on the couch waiting for you to inevitably come down for sustenance, and sweep you off your- not feet, as you were sitting, but I'm not sure if I want to say that..."  
"You just had to make it weird, didn't you?"

It was five in the morning and Virgil was already done with today.

"Well, thank you, Princey, but I'd like to go to my room and hide until the sun comes up and goes away again, so if you got out of the kitchen so I could clean up the mess you created, that would be awesome."

The sadness that suddenly appeared in Roman's eyes almost made him regret his harsh words. Almost. But it was gone in a flash, so he hopefully didn't harm the prince's feelings that much. Maybe he was just acting like this so Virgil wouldn't ruin Thomas' chances with Nico. The thought alone made his eyes water.  
He couldn't let Roman see him like that, so he put up the hood of his onesie and tried to get the broom, but just as he turned around he felt a hand on his arm. Soft and light, as if he was something delicate that needed to be handed carefully. In a way he was, actually. Sometimes it amazed Virgil how well the other sides knew him by now. They knew how sensitive he was to people touching him.

"You don't have to do that, you know?"

Roman's voice was so soft and full of concern, he almost believed he was being sincere.

"Do what?"

"You don't have to hide your pain, life without rainy days is incomplete..."

Virgil let a small smile hush over his features. It wasn't like Roman could see him, anyway. That song was one of his fondest memories of the core four. Roman had worked days on it, and having someone acting them out as puppets was such a weird sight... But a good kind of weird, you know?  
All memories aside, Virgil knew that Roman was right. After meeting Nico the two grew so much closer together, he shouldn't feel the need to hide his feelings, not even on his birthday...  
But it still was the four year anniversary of uploading the video that shows how Thomas, Roman and Lilly try to get rid of him. And no matter how big his redemption ark has been, he had still been the bad guy for most of their lives.

When Virgil realised that he had started crying, it was too late. He couldn't leave the room or anything, but he couldn't keep standing there with Roman right next to him either. So when he sunk down it was more of a reflex, a rational decision. Logan would have done the same.  
Yeah as if.

Back in his room the feelings of unworthiness just started to increase. Which made sense, honestly, after all he still was Anxiety, even if people had stopped calling him that. The only reasonable thing to to was to hide somewhere and let all of his feelings out until there wasn't anything left to feel anymore, so he let himself fall onto the floor and pulled his legs up to his chest.  
For a while he "enjoyed" the peace and quiet of his room. Then he started to notice how the part of his onesie that Roman touched in order to swing him through the kitchen still smelled of Roman himself who had a scented candle lighted up in his room 24/7 but Virgil could never quite put his finger on what it smelled like and...

Roman.  
That was definitely Roman, right there and right now, because who else would have the audacity of just sinking into his room like that at that godforsaken hour...

"Hiya kiddo! Roman said you were a bit upset and so he kinda stormed into my room to get me because he thinks you trust me more, even though I told him that he's perfectly capable of taking care of you, but don't worry, he didn't wake me up or anything, as I was already up looking back to old memories of you because it is your birthday and all-"

While Patton began to take a deep breath, Virgil tried to hold himself back and not flail himself into the other's arms. He failed. (and therefore flailed as well.)

"Oh oh... What's wrong, Vee?"

Patton slowly patted his head and Virgil began to feel better. Somehow, his (kind of) Dad smelled of Roman's candles too, which increased the comforting effect by at least 200%.  
After his legs got tired and his body didn't have enough moisture left to produce any more tears, Virgil slowly let go of Patton.

"Thanks, Pop-Star."

"You don't have to thank me, kiddo. But you should probably thank Roman, when you see him again, because he also told me to give you this."  
And with that, Patton handed him a small present wrapped in purple with a little golden bow, and sunk out again.  
Smiling now, Virgil opened the present and almost dropped the candle along with the wrapping paper.  
Roman had gotten him the exact same candle that he always had lit in his room! That's why Patton had smelled of Roman!  
He took a deep breath and let his loungs and his heart fill with Roman, before opening his door, letting a small yelp of surprise out and the prince of his dreams in.

"Were you just standing outside and listening like a creep?"

"What? No! I just heard Patton down in the kitchen and figured he probably gave you my present and I just wanted to explain myself to you, because maybe you didn't notice, but that's the same kind of scented candle that I usually keep in my room which sounds kind of creepy now that I say that out loud, but what I mean is that you seemed to like it, so I thought I'd get you one as well. I'm sorry."

Virgil knew they all had issues, but wow. Was that what he sounded like all the time? 

"It's fine, Princey. I love it, actually."

Seriously, the relief in Roman's face was the sweetest thing Virgil had ever seen.

"Oh, good. Ähm, can I, do I..."

Before Roman could ask him any more stupid questions, Virgil embraced him with all the love and gratitude he could muster. Thing like this, moments like this, reminded him that not only had he changed, but the people around him changed their attitudes toward him as well. Four years ago, nobody would have guessed that this moment would come, least of all himself, but here he was.  
And, with a last act of newfound bravery, he got up on tiptoes and gave his prince a kiss on the cheek.

Well, that's what he tried to do, anyway. Roman kind of turned his head to the side (whyever he would do that would forever be a mystery to Virgil) and their lips met instead. Needless to say that Virgil got immeadiately anxious because oh my god what have I done I'm sure Roman didn't want that and now I'll forever be screwed and tried to hide again, but Roman still held onto him.  
That probably wasn't a bad sign, right? Oh please god, let it be a good sign. Just once!

He looked up and met Roman's eyes which turned to Virgils lips as soon as they made eyecontact, and Virgil decided that that definitely was a good sign, so he mustered up every ounce of strength that was still left in his body and did the same thing again, only this time on purpose, and let'sbe real: words cannot decribe the feeling that went through his entire body when he felt Roman kissing himm back.  
He was only ripped from his trance (judging by his look, Roman found himself in the same position) when a loud harrumpfing noise echoed through the mind palace.

"I hate to interrupt you, but you're blocking the way"

Logan said, but they could clearly hear his barely contained smile. They awkwardly shuffled out of the hallway, and Virgil coud barely contain his laughter. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and was a little surprised to find that his eyeshadow had turned purple again.  
While walking down the stairs and planning how to tell Patton the good news, Logan's whisperes were barely audible:

"Happy Birtday, Virgil."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kind of bad that half the dialogue is just them ranting, but that's just how I talk and I don't know how to change that irl, much less in my writing :)  
> If you enjoyed this story (even if ou read it in like, 2025 or sth) feel free to leave a kudos and/or tell me so in the comments <3


End file.
